How to Serenade Miyuki Kazuya
by Akirafanatic
Summary: So this is for the Writing Game


**So this is for the Writing Game hosted by thegeekinthepink23**

* * *

_How to Serenade Miyuki Kazuya_

_Step one: Give him flowers_

Eijun carefully arranged the flowers he'd gathered from the flowerbed behind their school in a water bottle since he couldn't find a vase. Grinning when he deemed them perfect, he quickly left them outside the catcher's door and ran back to his room, his face red.

Yawning, Miyuki made his way outside, only to trip on his only _good_ water bottle that was full of what looked like weeds. Frowning, he resisted the urge to bang his head on the doorframe as he realized he needed to get it clean before practice began.

_Step two: Give him chocolate_

"Are you alright?" Kuramochi wanted to laugh at how pathetic the great Miyuki Kazuya looked. His eyes were watering, his nose running, and he kept sneezing.

The short stop thought it was hilarious.

Miyuki glared at his fellow second year and sniffed loudly. "Someone filled my water bottle with weeds this morning, and apparently I'm allergic to them." Turning his head, he coughed into his sleeve before dropping onto the bench. Putting a hand over his stomach, he wondered how long it was until lunch. He'd had to skip breakfast to get the water bottle clean and see the nurse for some allergy medicine, so he was _starving_.

He turned to look at Kuramochi and was promptly hit in the back of the head with what felt like a small rock. Rubbing where it had hit, he turned and glared, only to find nobody there. "What the hell?" He ignored the laughing short stop and picked up a bag of what he thought looked to be chocolate, but they were lumpy and round and…spotted?

Hearing his stomach growl, he quickly weighed his options before sighing and taking one of the pieces, quickly popping it into his mouth. "Huh, not bad." He finished the rest and tossed the bag away, feeling a little better.

_Step three: Write him a poem_

When he saw the letter in his locker, he wondered if he should just throw it away. So far, he'd tripped over weeds he was allergic to, missed breakfast, got hit with chocolate, and then gotten sick from said chocolate. He was sure someone was out to get him.

On the other hand, it could be from a cute girl who just wanted to ask him out or declare their love for him, and he would hate to break their heart by not even reading it. Slumping slightly, he opened the letter and scanned the first line before ripping it to shreds and shoving it into the nearest trashcan, his face completely red.

Keeping his head down, he ignored everyone around him as he made his way to his first class.

_Step four: Open the door for him_

Seeing his chance, Eijun ran ahead and grabbed the door handle before Miyuki could, yanking it open and accidently slamming it into the catchers face, causing him to drop his things and curse, holding his head. Seeing how it didn't go as planned, Eijun turned tail and ran.

Miyuki, as soon as the stars cleared, turned to glare up at whoever was _stupid_ enough to slam a door into someone else, only to find nobody there. Cursing under his breath, he gathered up his things and glimpsed at the clock, groaning again when he realized he was late.

_Step five: Watch a movie with him_

"Not now Sawamura." Miyuki had enough. His day had been the worst in his life, and now the idiot of a pitcher wouldn't leave him alone to do his homework.

"But I promised Wakana I'd watch it and I don't want to watch it alone!"

"Then go ask somebody else! I'm _busy_!"

Huffing, Eijun inwardly wilted a little and trudged out of the room, pulling out his phone and wondering why nothing was working. Wakana said that if a guy did all that for her, she'd be happy and go out with them, so why wasn't it working on Miyuki?

Falling onto his bed, he curled up with a pillow, wondering if he should just give up.

"You look like you just got dumped." The pitcher curled further into a ball, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. Kuramochi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine, what happened?"

"Nothing."

Raising an eyebrow at the answer, the short stop rubbed the back of his head. Seemed like whatever was wrong was really bothering him. _'Why did I get stuck with the problematic idiot?'_ "I'm being _nice_, now tell you senpai what's wrong!" He grabbed Eijun in a chokehold and pulled him off the bed.

The pitcher flailed and attempted to get out of the grip, but Kuramochi's grip was strong. "A-Alright! Alright! Fine! You win!" He gasped for breath when he was let go and glared at his roommate before staring at the floor.

His cheeks flared red as he told him what he was trying to do, and everything Wakana had suggested, but how each idea had backfired and only seemed to make Miyuki hate him. By the time he was done, Kuramochi was practically dying with laughter.

"You…are such…and IDIOT!" He took some deep breaths, trying to get at least a little bit calm, before looking at the slightly depressed first year. "Look, Miyuki's a bastard. He's not going to get all mushy or say yes because you do some crappy clichéd stuff. He'll laugh and make fun of you for it."

Eijun felt his cheeks get hot with both embarrassment and anger, but he forced himself to be quiet and listen.

"If you really want to ask the guy out, go up and ask. He'll probably think you're making fun of him or torturing him if you keep doing what you are."

"But-"

"Let me tell you something. When it comes to romance, that bastard is dense. If you don't spell it out for him, he'll never understand."

Staring at the ground of a while, Eijun nodded and thanked his senpai before running out the door and back to the catcher's room. He barged in, not bothering to knock, and pulled the catcher up by his shirt. "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" He nearly screamed, shaking Miyuki back and forth.

When he realized what he was doing, he flushed red and dropped the second year, backpedaling a few steps. The catcher blinked as his mind tried to work out what had just happened. He stared at Eijun for a while blankly before opening his mouth. "…What?"

Frowning, the pitcher took a deep breath. Getting mad now wouldn't help anything. "W-Will you…will you g-go…go out with me?" He didn't-couldn't look the catcher in the eye.

Miyuki honestly didn't know what to do. He'd never been in this situation before. His personality was offsetting to anyone who knew him, so he'd never really been confessed to before. Shaking his head, he let his lips fall back into the smirk he normally wore. "If I say yes will you let me finish my homework?"

Eijun's head whipped up and he beamed, nodding quickly. Miyuki wasn't sure if it would work out, but he figured he might as well give the boy a chance. Just as he turned back to his work, he froze. "Wait, does that mean everything that happened today was _your_ doing?!" He turned back with a glare, only to sigh when the pitcher was nowhere in sight.

_How to serenade Miyuki Kazuya_

_You don't._

* * *

**Yep. Hope it was alright.**


End file.
